Miserable Turnabout
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: AU. Phoenix Wright is sent to jail for stealing 38.00. Nineteen years later, a retrial results in a Not Guilty verdict, and he rejoins the world with a deep hatred for the law that condemned him.


**Miserable Turnabout**

**Full Summary: **As a young man, Phoenix Wright is sent to jail for stealing $38.00 to save his starving family. Nineteen years later, Phoenix is released after a retrial results in a "Not Guilty" verdict. He enters the world with a hatred of the law which years ago condemned him. As he is taught by defense attorney Mia Fey, raises and protects Maya Fey, hides from vengeful prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, and somehow gets mixed up in Apollo Justice's legal revolution, Phoenix makes life-changing discoveries about both the law and himself. PAIRINGS: past Mia/Diego, eventual Maya/Larry/Franziska triangle, Manfred/Morgan, and MAYBE Phoenix/Edgeworth.

**A/N: **I apologize for this fic. It is a plot bunny that refuses to go away. Obviously, because it is an AU, there will be several inconsistencies. I would like to apologize for an obvious inconsistency in this chapter—I have played AA and know that the statute of limitations on a case is 15 years. However, I really felt the need to make it 19 years as a tribute to my inspiration for this story. *shrugs* Let's just say that in this alternate reality, the statute of limitations is 20 years.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This court finds the defendant, Phoenix Wright…GUILTY." _

_He turned, frantic, trying to run, feeling himself pinned in place by the hard, cold gazes of the judge, the prosecutor…even his own defense attorney. The scrawny man opened his mouth, protest after protest falling on the deaf ears of the cold, unfeeling Law._

"_My family is starving…"_

"_It was only $38.00…." _

"_Please…Your Honor, please…we needed the money….." _

_The gavel pounded like thunder despite the scrawny hands clasped over his pale ears—his own hands, trying to block out the sounds of his condemnation. _

"_Guards, please escort Mr. Wright out of this courtroom immediately. If you continue to resist, I will be forced to extend your sentence Mr. Wright…Mr. Wright…" _

Forty-five year old Phoenix Wright snapped his eyes open to fact the man who nineteen years ago had condemned him to waste his life in jail for a crime committed solely out of necessity.

"Mr. Wright, do you have any response to the prosecution's claim?"

Phoenix blinked stupidly at the judge, attempting to remember what claim he was supposed to be responding to. _This is a dream, _he mentally insisted. _Why should I waste my energy responding when I'm going to wake up in a few seconds anyway? _

His response (or lack thereof) was cut off by the defense attorney, a pretty young woman whose name he hadn't bothered to remember.

"Objection, Your Honor!" she insisted, pointing her index finger in the direction of the judge.

_(the prosecutor pointing at me…insisting I was the one who'd done it..)_

"Whether or not the witness confessed to the crime nineteen years ago is irrelevant! Many innocent people have confessed to a crime they did not commit for one reason or another. The prosecution should know that decisive evidence supersedes witness testimony. The defense has already shown decisive evidence that Phoenix Wright could not have stolen this money."

_(Money…I stole money…I stole $38.00…but they needed the money, my family…starving…) _

The gray-haired prosecutor's eyes glinted evilly as he slammed his fist into his own desk. "Objection! This man is a thief!"

_(The prosecutor…nineteen years ago…decisive evidence…"This man is a thief, Your Honor…" …."Indeed, so it seems…") _

"Objection overruled, Mr. Edgeworth, you have no proof to back up that statement."

_(Silence…angry, hateful silence…all their eyes staring at me…pinning me to the spot…they knew, I knew…) _

"This man is a criminal. Crimes cannot be undone. He is a thief. Once a thief, forever a thief. He is guilty."

_(Guilty…)_

The gavel pounded.

_(The pounding of a gavel like thunder in my ears…)_

"In light of the decisive evidence presented by the defense…"

_("All that matters in this court is decisive evidence, and I have presented decisive evidence that Phoenix Wright is a thief…") _

"this court finds the defendant, Phoenix Wright…

…Not Guilty."


End file.
